A Special Friend
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: A cute oneshot about how Sam and Danny meet as kids. Dedicated to Brian. More than a oneshot now, multichapter.
1. Ten

**Summary: Danny and Sam meet for the first time as kids. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, no matter how much I would love to. **

**This is a story I wrote for my friend Brian. I was feeling depressed and he helped to make me feel better. Thanks Brian, you're the best.**

**DarkMoon1301**

**A Special Friend**

Dear Diary,

I made a new friend today. His name is Danny. He's really nice and funny, too. You wanna hear how I met him! Well I was on the monkey bars at recess, all by myself since I have no friends. Well anyway, I lost my balance(Daddy taught me that word) and fell and hurt my knee. Danny saw it happen and came over and asked if I was okay. My knee was bleeding so he took me to the nurse. I was crying, so he comforted me and told me I'd be okay and to be more careful. That made me laugh.

He's really tall and he has black hair and pretty blue eyes. I hope he will be my friend. He's the only one who's been nice to me so far. Maybe there are more people like him in this world... I hope so...

Love,

Sam

**Just something I thought up at one in the morning after talking to Brian. I thought it was cute. I have an idea to continue it, it would be short but cute. Just let me know, okay? **

**DarkMoon1301**


	2. Author's Note

Sorry everyone! The computer I usually write on was crashed by an electrical storm a few weeks ago and my dad just got back up and running. However, it is running by a different server so I can not access my stories until it is rebooted with that other server. As of now, it is running on Linux, while the stories I wrote are on Windows. Again, I am truly sorry, I'm going to try and update ASAP with this server. I'll type up some new chapters and see if they'll upload. Again, sorry!

DarkMoon1301


	3. Eleven

**Summary: Danny and Sam meet for the first time as kids. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, no matter how much I would love to. **

**Everyone wanted me to continue this story, so I will. It's Sam's diary as she grows older. I will put that last one when she was about 9 or 10. In this one she is 11.**

**DarkMoon1301**

**A Special Friend Part 2: Eleven**

Dear Diary,

Today was great! Danny and I made a new friend, his name is Tucker. He has dark skin and wears this stupid red hat all the time. He loves his PDA and other computer stuff too. Paulina and Dash were making fun of him until I stood up for him. Danny says that was really brave of me. I told Dumb and Dumber(Paulina and Dash) that they shouldn't pick on others just because they looked different or liked different things. They laughed at me and walked away. I don't care. They're mean anyway.

Mommy and Daddy are leaving for another trip again. They say I'm staying with Grandma, I don't mind. She's better company than them anyway. She always lets Danny come to her house to play. She's nice. Well I ave to go to the airport to say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy. Then Grandma is taking me and Danny and our new friend Tucker to get ice cream. Well, bye!

--Sam

**Well hope you liked it. So would you guys like long chapters with more time in between updates or short chapters updated quickly? Let me know, and Happy Fourth of July!**

**--DarkMoon1301**


	4. Twelve

**Summary: Danny and Sam meet for the first time as kids. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, no matter how much I would love to. **

**Hey guys, here I am! Well I am in a good mood tonight, since I got to go out with my boyfriend before I left for Hurley, so I decided to update! Hope you all like it!**

**DarkMoon1301**

**A Special Friend Part Three: Twelve**

Dear Diary,

Nothing is really been going on lately. School starts soon, unfortunately. Ugh. Mom and Dad are going on another business trip this month, only for like, three months this time. I'm staying with Grandma. I love her, she's cool.

In other news, Tuck got a new PDA today. He's such techno-geek haha. Danny and I kept making fun of him and we all ended up laughing.

**A/N: Not sure when Sam's real birthday is, forgive me here.**

I'm so excited! My birthday's coming up soon! It's on August 10th. Grandma says she'll take me, Tuck, and Danny to an amusement park or wherever I want to go. Oops! I gotta go, Danny and Tuck are here. We're going to the movies. Well, bye!

--Sam

**Okay, there you go. I know it's boring, but it'll get better at fourteen when Danny gets his ghost powers lol. Well, TTFN guys, later!**

**DarkMoon1301**


	5. Thirteen

**Summary: Danny and Sam meet for the first time as kids.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, no matter how much I would love to. **

**Hey guys! I felt like writing today, so I typed up a new chapter! Just to let you know, school starts soon for me so I'll be WAY busy since I'm going into high school. I'll try my hardest, but I can't guarantee anything. Well, on with the story!**

–**DarkMoon1301**

**A Special Friend Part Four: Thirteen**

Dear Diary,

Well today was normal.

I've decieded to go Goth. Mom and Dad aren't too happy, but I don't care what they think. I'm also going to be a Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian after I saw dissected frogs in the science lab.

Middle school graduation is next week, and Danny, Tucker, and I are going to have a party at Danny's house with the three of us.

I think I like Danny, which is **bad**. I mean, he's my best friend. I **can't** like him. I'll just keep it secret I guess. Well, I gotta go, Mom is yelling at me for going Goth again. Bye.

–Sam

**Well, there it is! Hope you liked it!**

–**DarkMoon1301**


	6. Fourteen

**Summary: Danny and Sam meet for the first time as kids.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, no matter how much I would love to. **

**Hey I'm back! Sorry, school is _killing_ me! Plus, I'm having a few issues with my boyfriend-eye roll- Ha, well enjoy.**

** 3**

**DarkMoon1301**

**A Special Friend Part Five: Fourteen**

Dear Diary,

Good God, high school is tough. As if the homework wasn't bad enough, Danny got ghost powers. Yeah you heard me right. _Ghost powers_. It all happened like this:

So Danny's parents, being the ghost buffs they are, tried to build a ghost portal to an alternate dimension. Needless to say, it didn't work.

Later, me Tuck, and Danny were messing around down there, and I told Danny to go in the portal. He did, and accidentally turned it on in the mean time.

Our guess is that ghost DNA fused with his human DNA, making him half ghost. So he fights ghosts on a daily basis.

And Valerie. Yeah, Valerie. Danny accidentally messed with her life, so she officially hates Danny Phantom. She hunts him like, all the time. And Danny has got to have the biggest crush on her. -sigh- Why can't he like me? I'm not trying to kill him for one... Well I need to stop dreaming of something that will never be mine. Oh my God, Danny's at the window! Gotta go!

Love,

Sam

**-Third Person; Sam-**

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Sam." Danny morphed back into his Fenton half. God, why do his eyes have to be so enchanting? I could drown in them...

"Sam, Sam, SAM!"

"Huh?" I snap awake.

"Something wrong?" He looks at me with worry.

"No, I'm fine." I smile to reassure him.

"So what was that you were writing in?"

"Uhmm... mydiary." I cough.

"Excuse me?" Danny says.

"Fine, it's a diary." I sigh.

Danny looks like he;s going to bust out laughing any minute. "So Samantha Mason writes in a diary?"

I kick him in each shin. "What was that for?" he whines while hopping trying to massage his shins.

"For A) calling me Samantha, and B) mocking me. Why are you here?"

"To check on you. Lately you seem kinda... distant at school."

"Oh." I think about the pain I feel about Danny liking Valerie. "I'm fine. Really." I give him a sad smile.

He doesn't seem convinced, but nods anyway. "Alright, I'll see you around Sam."

"K. See you."

He switches to his alter- ego, Danny Phantom, and flies out the window. I sit on the window seat, and a gentle tear falls from my eye. "Every thing's wrong Danny, everything." I close the window and go to bed.

**End of Chapter.**


	7. Fifteen

**Summary: Danny and Sam meet for the first time as kids.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, no matter how much I would love to. **

**Okay the last time this story was updated, was more than half a year ago. Wow. Anyway.. here you go!**

**DM1301**

**A Special Friend Part Seven: Fifteen**

Dear Diary,

I can't even put into words what's been going on... Danny's evil half from the future came to pay us a visit. Yeah, the _future_. No joke. And Danny almost got us all killed, along with himself. But he almost died trying to save us... us being his family and me and Tuck.

Oh my god, I love him so much. All I could think about was if he was going to make it, and if he would be alright. Why do I like him so much? I can't help it! I mean, every night I dream of those fake-out make-outs... I can still feel his soft lips on mine, his hands on my waist... ah! Bad Sam! Well Danny's here again, gotta go.

--Sam

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Sam." Danny flew through the window and landed softly on the floor. "Writing in your diary again?" he smirked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes Danny, I am if you _must_ know. Now, why are you here?" Sam laid back onto her bad, her hands behind her head. Danny looked nervous.

"Uh.. umm..." Danny scratched the back of his head. "Are you... okay Sam?" Sam looked at him suspiciously. She answered slowly.

"Yes... Danny," Sam got up and walked toward him, "what's going on that you're not telling me? Should I be the one asking _you_ if you're okay?"

"It's just... you seem so distant at school all the time, and there's a bunch of new ghosts out, and they're getting smarter and trying to get to you and Tuck and I'm just worried about you Sammy." Danny blurted out.

Sam smiled. Danny always got so protective. "Danny, I'm fine. If I seem distant, it's nothing, I'm just thinking about something. And Tuck and I will be okay, we can fight ghosts and we can kick butt. You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

Danny looked at her. "Okay." He hugged her. "I trust you Sammy." Sam smiled.

"Okay. Now, it's late, and you need to get home, we have school tomorrow and no doubt ghost fighting. We don't want our hero to kill himself of exhaustion."

"Do I have to?" Danny pouted.

"Yes, you have to. Now go." Sam gently pushed him towards the window. "Bye Danny."

"Bye Sammy. Stay safe."

"I will, stop worrying." Sam smiled again.

"Bye." Danny quickly kissed her on the cheek and flew out the window. Sam put a hand on her cheek where he had kissed her and smiled a goofy smile. She went to bed and picked up her diary again.

Dear Diary,

HE KISSED ME! DANNY KISSED ME! Okay so maybe not on the lips, but he kissed me on the cheek! OMG, does this mean he likes me? Wait. No. Sam, stop. He likes Valerie. He's just being friendly... right? Oh no. And yet... ooooh yes!

--Sam

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter! I am soooo sorry about not updating! Life has been sooo crazy! I had school, friend troubles, and still more friend troubles. God, when will it end?! Haha, but school's out now, so I should be updating this story more often! Bye!**

**DM1301**


	8. Sixteen, Section 1

**Summary: Danny and Sam meet for the first time as kids.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, no matter how much I would love to. **

**So hi there! Long time no update.. hehe... yeah.. my bad. =P Someone reviewed and asked me to update and not wanting to let them down, here I am.. updating! So here we goooo!**

**DM1301**

**A Special Friend Part Eight: Sixteen, Section One**

Dear Diary,

Nothing makes sense anymore. I can't sort out my feelings for Danny... Do I love him, or just like him? I shouldn't love him, he's my best friend.. and yet... I long for the love that Romeo and Juliet shared, only with Danny.... Minus the death of course. Oh Gosh, what am I going to do?!

--Sam

Sam closed her diary and put it beside her on the bed. She leaned her head back and tried to relax, but she didn't get far. She was restless; she needed to do something. She got up from her bed and turned on her radio. Nothing good was playing; she turned it off.

"Sam?" she heard. She turned and saw Danny at the window and smiled a small smile. He phased through the window and changed back. "You okay Sammy?" he said.

"Yeah." she tried to smile convincingly, but failed. Danny raised an eyebrow. "Come on Sam, I've known you for years. I know you better than that. What's up?"

"Okay." Sam said. She sat down on her bed. Danny soon followed suit. "So there's this guy I really like... I don't know if I love him or not, or if I should, but I really like him."

"Well does he like you back?" Danny asked. He didn't like the sound of this. Who could his Sammy like? Weren't he and Tucker enough?

Sam bit her lip and her eyes teared up slightly. "That's just it Danny. I don't think he does, and it's killing me inside..."

Danny's eyes glowed a menacing fluorescent green. Who could hurt his Sam like this?! "Who his he Sam?" Danny stood, and started pacing, suddenly furious. "Who?!"

Sam sighed. "It doesn't matter Danny. He doesn't like me..."

Danny suddenly stopped pacing and looked Sam in the eye. He grabbed her shoulders. "Sam, any guy would be stupid not to like you." He relaxed. "You're the most amazing girl I know." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you Sammy." Sam hugged him back. Danny pulled back.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do Sammy." he said. She nodded. He phased and paused. He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Sam." He left, looking sad.


End file.
